Naga
The Nagas (aka: Serpent Folk, Yuan-ti) are a race of amphibious, snake-like creatures native to the swampy jungles of Primus. Due to their unusual physical appearance and their unnervingly atuned senses, Nagas are regarded with mistrust and paranoia by many other races. Appearance In basic structure, the average naga looks a lot like a large cobra: a long flexible body, smooth scaly skin, and no arms or legs. A naga's face, while still possessing numerous serpentine characteristics (vertical pupils, small nostrils, forked tongue, mouth filled with needle-like fangs), is unusually flattend and vaguely remeniscent of a centaur's features. Nagas are typically around 12 to 15 feet long, though they will typically keep their heads elevated at roughly four and a half feet high (roughly the same height as a pony) when slithering across the ground. A naga's scales are usually a shade of brown, gray, or green (though yellow, blue, and red nagas are not unheard of) with darker or lighter colored patterns running along their back. Nagas also have a cobra-like hood, and some older individuals have unusual fleshy waddles that vaguely resemble facial hair. Some have noted that individual Nagas often tend to either have dry, highly defined scales or a moist, almost leathery hide, but it is unknown if this is determened by a Nagas choice in home, genetics, or if it is even a topic amongst the Naga at all. Racial Abilities With a signifigant resistance to toxins and disease, as well as the ability breath both water and air, Nagas are perfectly adapted to the treacherous swamps and jungles. Due to their lack of limbs or residual magic, Nagas will use their tails and their tongues to manipulate objects. Like snakes, nagas will shed their skin regularly, typically once every other month for a period lasting about a week. Nagas also have incredibly quick reflexes and a handy talent for detecting the presence of other creatures and animals, even if they are invisible or camouflaged. However, it is uncertain if these abilities are due to their Qi abilities, some kind of snake-like senses, or some combination of the two. Magic Nagas are very weak elemental magic users, and like Cervids, they concentrate their power through their eyes rather than horns. However, nagas are naturally gifted and incredibly powerful Tranquil Qi users, claiming they can actually "see" the flow of Qi throughout the world around them and the bodies of other creatures. The Nagas' Qi abilities are very sharply attuned, giving them a very persuasive "hypnotic stare" and allowing them to persuade all but the most stubborn and strong-willed into not attacking. Personality As users of Tranquil Qi, Nagas are unusually peaceful and typically nonconfrontational. They are often known to meditate while remaining perfectly still for hours or even days at a time, only to strike with lightning speed without warning to catch some prey animal or counter some attack. Since their faces show very little expression, some believe that Nagas have no emotions. However, this could not be further from the truth. Naga tend to see hasty reactions as foolish and worthy of distain, and those who befrend individual Naga know that, while they often do not show there emotions, they often have a large sway in there actions and thoughts. Historical Lore During the Exodus, many of the races fleeing from the Old World into what is now Celestia's Influence traveled close to Primus and first encountered the Nagas. Legend has it that the Nagas were the first race to utilize the power of Qi, and that they were the ones who originally taught the Ibex and the Llamas how to tap into its power. Culture & Society Naga culture is poorly understood by most other races and very little is actually known about it, despite their wide presence. Nagas abhore waste and excess, so they tend to live in very humble conditions with only the absolute necessities. However, some other races tend to think that nagas are lazy for willingly living in such apparent poverty. A Naga settlement often seemingly consists of only one or two individuals, but in fact most Naga settlements are far larger than they appear and what most races assume to be a empty compound is in fact a ''house, ''with the actual settlement being quite vast with several specialized chambers with unknown purposes. Naga dwellings are known to be very close to the ground and tend to consist of a large open chamber with a central pool with many side-chambers connected by a web of tunnels and holes. Often, to cover the scent of swamp, the Nagas imploy the use of thin pools of scented oils throughout their homes. Presence The Nagas' original homeland is located deep within the thick jungles and toxic bogs of Primus, where they have supposedly lived "since the trees were just sapplings and swamps were just puddles." Kunagi Kandasp, the supposed capital of the Nagas' territory, is said to be located at the very heart of the wild and dangerous continent. It has proven impossible for outsiders to visit or find, even with the aid of flight, and no outsider has ever been known to have seen it. To this day, Nagas live in small villages scattered all across Primus and individuals have been known to travel lair anywhere they can find both water and landbound prey, often along rivers. More than one "river serpent" has been a Naga who had yet to make there presence known to a larger community. Trivia *Nagas with little experience with other races will often mistake the larger, bulkier males of equines, cervids, and other such races for the females of the species and the lighter, more brightly colored females for the males. This confusion results from the fact that female nagas are usually larger and bulkier than the males, and male nagas are typically more decorated than the females. *Instead of disposing of their remains by pyre or burial like most other races, Nagas will typically consume the flesh of their desceased friends and family. They prepare the bodies with a unique ceremonial knife and will use the bones and hide to create a small memorial shrine. This is considered to be a great honor among the nagas, though it is looked upon as morbid disgust by most other races for fairly obvious reasons. *Nagas appear to have a strange kind of kinship with the Tapiri and it is not uncommon to see the two races living together in fairly close quarters. Most assume this is because both races are considered outcasts amongst most other societies and that they are originally native to very similar habitats. However, some conspiracy theorists believe that the Nagas and the Tapiri are actually partners in some grand, unknown scheme with some dark, unknown motives. *Whenever nagas are asked about their capital city of Kunagi Kandasp, they will refuse to talk about the subject under any circumstance. This has lead conspiracy theorists to believe that there is some secret that the Nagas are protecting, and wild guesses have ranged from a powerful Philosopher's Stone to the city itself being made of solid gold and everything in between. Though there is litte to no evidence to support a single one of these rumors, many adventures have wandered into the dark jungles in order to find whatever hidden wealth the Nagas are hidding. Thus far, all them have failed and most of them have been killed by the abundant dangers and monsters present in the dark continent. Inspiration *The Argonians of the Elder Scrolls series. *The Nagas of Hindu and Buddist tradition. Category:Races Category:Elemental Magic Users